Beyond the Gate
by Gregory Adams
Summary: Dorian Havilliard never questioned his claim to the throne until he came across a mysterious diary that led him on a quest to discover his family history. ACOTAR/TOG Crossover AU. (Takes place AFTER ACOMAF and QOS, BEFORE EOS and ACOTAR3)
1. Prologue

**Prolouge**

Dorian Havilliard woke with a start. Images from his nightmares flashed before his eyes before disappearing, forever lost to the labyrinth of his subconscious. He buried his face in his hands and groaned. Somewhere outside a rooster crowed, and the young king begrudgingly left the comfort his bed.

He quickly dressed before the servants could lay a hand on him. Dorian scarfed down half a loaf of bread, before strutting out of his room. The two guards posted at his door stiffened. He strode away before they could alert a group of guards to escort him wherever.

Dorian made swiftly for the library. He slipped in as some courtiers rounded a corner. Dorian let out a sigh of relief. He wanted to be alone right now- no guards, servants, or aristocrats breathing down his neck. He thought being a prince came with its suffocating formalities and traditions, however being monarch came many more.

Dorian roamed aimlessly through the shelves, occasionally examining a book. He wasn't in the mood read, though. He found himself wandering deep into the library. He remembered exploring it for weeks before his mother found out and reprimanded him.

His mother. The woman who he both loved and loathed. The graceful queen never let her disguise slip. Never- except once. Dorian was a young boy, barely into his teens, when he peered around a corner and saw his mother talking to her hand. He thought this was curious, especially because the her hand seemed to have a dark tattoo etched on its surface. Dorian never wondered what was underneath his mother's silk gloves; he never thought twice about asking her why she always wore them. Now it seemed obvious.

Dorian's mother hadn't noticed him. He couldn't catch much, as she whispered in a soft, hallow voice, "I know you're listening-" the queen sounded frantic, "-I know you're there. Please, soon it will be too late. It may already be too late... have taken control of him... kingdom is going to fall...with his command the world will burn..."

The woman was whispering now, barely audible. However, whoever might have been listening didn't deign to make an appearance, or sudden rescue. Dorian didn't understand why his mother was so upset. He considered confronting her about it. In the end, he decided to walk away.

His footsteps must have echoed because his mother called after him, "Dorian? Is that you?"

Dorian stepped around the corner. His mother in a heap on the floor. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. She gaped at him, "Oh, won't you come here, dear boy," She chided, "Won't you help your poor mother to her feet? There you are- thank you. I don't suppose you heard any of that, did you?"

Not wanting to upset his mother any further, Dorian answered, "No, Mother."

He escorted her back to her rooms, where she called for some quiet. Dorian assumed her nerves were getting the best of her, however he had never seen her so shaken ever- or ever since.

Dorian blinked. He was back in the library, staring into space. He took a deep breath, relishing the cold feeling that filled his lungs. He was alone... surely no one would know.

Dorian closed his eyes and cleared his mind. His lip twitched upward as a cold flake landed on his nose. Sure enough, Dorian had made it snow in his little corner of the library. He watched it for a moment as it floated effortlessly to the ground. He was interrupted by the slamming open of the library door.

At first, Dorian was upset that his royal guard had caught up with him. However, when he shot up to leave, he saw something rather peculiar.

A servant girl (one Dorian recognized as wearing the uniform that his mother had her personal servants wear) was rushing away, as if she was trying to hide. She clutched a book to her chest. Every so often she would check to see if she was being followed. Dorian hadn't even noticed himself sneaking after her.

Finally, when she thought she had found a deserted corridor, the servant girl sat against the wall and tentatively opened the book. She must have read it before, because Dorian saw her flipping to find a certain page.

He watched her begin to read the book. Every so often she would gasp or giggle and Dorian would jump, thinking he'd been caught. He secretly envied her; he wanted to know what she was reading. He could just ask her, and she would be obliged to tell him. But for some reason, Dorian couldn't get himself to move.

"Esmeralda! There you are!" A large woman who also wore the queen's uniform stomped in, furious. The servant girl yelped in surprise. "Where have you been? Sneaking off to the library again? Ever since the queen gave you permission to come in here-"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dean," Esmeralda said. Dorian noticed her slide the book onto a shelf behind her without looking. Mrs. Dean hadn't seemed to see, or care. Dorian's breath caught. If the servant girl was to leave- "I had a free hour. I must have lost track of time. I can work late tonight."

"There's no need," Mrs. Dean sighed, "I certainly expect better from you from now on. I don't want you to force me to demote you, however-"

"I know, Mrs. Dean," Esmeralda moaned.

"And don't interrupt me. Come, let's stop wasting time. We've work to do."

Dorian watched the two servants walk off until he rushed to the shelf and found the book the girl was reading. Holding his breath, he opened it.

The book seemed to be a diary of sorts, though to whomever it belonged to Dorian could not guess. The entries were dated some twenty years previous. He wondered how the young servant girl got her hands on such a thing. He thought he might toss it off, considering he wasn't much for gossip. The prospect of reading someone's diary however, tempted him.

He opened to the first page.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Diary's Secret**

 _Diary,_

 _A tragedy has once again struck me. There came no warning. There was no defense I could procure. After trying for so long to conceive an heir, I finally became with child. I told my husband, who has been pestering me about this since we were first married. He was happy, though not for having a family rather than having a new political device. Many months have past since that day, but yesterday, the doctors told me the baby died._

 _I asked them to keep this from my husband, claiming that I wanted to be the one to tell him. Though, I do not think I will tell him. Not anytime soon, at least. If he finds out I have miscarried he will be furious. He will surely execute me and take a younger, fertile wife as his new queen._

 _I am heartbroken beyond repair. I needed to tell someone- or I suppose something. Keep my secrets._

Dorian stared at the first entry. He wondered what kind of pain this woman must have felt. More than that, however, he wondered who the woman was. She talked as if her husband was a high ranking aristocrat, if not king himself. But what queen would be so silly to write in a diary. It was almost like she wanted her secrets to be found out. Dorian shook his head and continued onto the next entry, which was dated a few days after the first.

 _Diary,_

 _They say there are five stages of grief. I believe I am going through them one by one. I didn't tell my king because I myself could not believe it. I wanted to try to find a way out, however illogical that may sound. There is no way out of death. Then I became angry- more angry than I have been in a long time. I took it out on the serving girls. I told them that they were ugly inside and out; I told them no man would ever love them. I haven't apologized yet._

 _I met a rather handsome stranger today. He was tall, tan, and tantalizing! But, there was a very certain sadness in his eyes that no one could deny. He looked broken, defeated, desperate. I think he was grieving, too. We made a bargain. He must have some kind of magic, because as soon as I agreed, a horrid black whirling tattoo crawled up my arm. It has been there ever since._

 _My end of the bargain is rather simple: to raise and protect his child. In return I have my life, and my status as queen remains. I also gain the child I always wanted. He warned me that he might return one day, when darkness and evil had left his land. I hope that day is not soon. Keep my secrets._

Dorian wondered what had happened to her. The entries were dated very close to the day of his birth, but this queen must have come from somewhere else. The diary must have traveled from a very distant land, then. Many a foreign queens had visited this castle, one of them might have simply forgotten their dear diary before they left. Dorian leafed in his head through the aristocrats he had met in his lifetime, but none had a story quite like these. He continued reading:

 _Diary,_

 _That stranger was my salvation. This child is the greatest blessing I have received in my lifetime. When he smiles, the world turns to color. When he cries, I wish to comfort him. Is this what love is? I never thought I could know._

 _I paid the doctors to keep quiet. They agreed, and didn't ask questions._

 _My husband, the king, is none the wiser. He loves the child as his own. I suppose he believes that this child is the heir to his throne. I don't believe I have seen him so happy in all my life. We call him Dorian._

 _Keep my secrets._

Dorian blinked, rereading the last entry over and over again. _We call him Dorian._ Those words echoed in his head. It couldn't be him, could it? But if the king and queen were not his biological parents- he had no right to the throne. And if the serving girls had been passing around this diary-

"I'm finished," Dorian said. "It's a giant conspiracy- a scandal even. Hollin will take the throne. Adarlan will fall." Passing footsteps made Dorian shiver, but they soon faded into the distance.

"I must hide this," Dorian thought, tucking the diary into his waistcoat. He swiftly left the library and flew through the corridors. Guards were rushing everywhere.

"My lord," One addressed him, huffing,"You must come with me. It's an emergency."

As if on cue, the warning bell began to chime. The guard looked pleadingly to his king. Dorian nodded and followed the guard deeper into the castle.

Dark stone halls surrounded them now. The echo of each footstep rhymed with the beating of their hearts. Down they still went- until they reached a small room with no windows and a thick, iron door.

"Yes, this should do nicely," The guard said to himself.

"What kind of emergency is this anyway?" Dorian said. The guard locked the iron door, and slowly turned towards Dorian.

"Your reign is over." The guard murmured. Then he stabbed Dorian in the jugular with a thin needle. "This won't take long."

Dorian felt upside down. He felt backwards. Vomit rose in his throat, but he swallowed it. His vision went blurry. In seconds, even the bright orange glow of the torch dimmed. He could faintly hear the sound of the door opening.

"Goodbye- King Dorian."

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this little fic of mine! I hope you enjoy it :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A** **New World**

Dorian blinked. Sunlight streamed through the treetops above him. He groaned and sat up, observing his new surroundings. His head pounded, "Where am I?" He thought. Last he remembered, he was in a dark, cold cell grasping at light. Now, he was waking on a forest floor.

Dorian pulled himself to his feet and started walking. There was no path that he could make out, but he figured if he kept going toward the sun, he would make it out eventually. His stomach growled. Dorian realized how hungry and thirsty he was. He listened for the sound of running water, but could not make anything out.

Dorian exclaimed with despair, "What has become of me?"

He had no time to mope further; a sudden movement caught his eye. Dorian stepped closer, only to be frightened back by a terrible creature. It's scaly skin was black and blue. It unfolded both sets of taloned wings to expose it's full (and rather impressive) wingspan.

"Human?" It hissed, "What is a human doing in these lands?"

Dorian gulped and reached for his sword, but it was nowhere to be found. "I- I don't know how I got here. But if you help me, I will give you whatever you want- money, power, land!"

The thing chuckled heartily. Dorian took another step back only to run into another one of the same species. "We don't need money," the second one stated, "Or land, or power. But, I am feeling quite peckish. I think you would make a nice snack!"

The two lunged at Dorian at the same time. He jumped out of the way, but one of them snagged his leg, leaving a nasty cut. "I am king of Adarlan!" He cried. "If you kill me, war will come!"

"Adarlan?" The first said, "Never heard of it. Let your armies come."

Dorian turned and sprinted away. His leg screamed with pain, but he did his best to ignore it. Eventually, he found a little spring of water. Thanking the gods, he bent to take a sip.

"I always liked the chase." The two things flanked him, and Dorian jumped into the water. It was much cooler than he had anticipated. A shiver went through his entire body.

Dorian drew from the well of his magic. He pulled from the cold water and formed ice crystals. He sent a blast of ice towards the Things, but all that came was a chilling breeze. His lip quivered.

"How," he mumbled to himself, "that's not possible."

The two went into position to finish the young king off, but they stopped before swiping. One sniffed. The other looked around quizzically.

"I wouldn't kill him," A voice said. Through the brush appeared the most beautiful young woman Dorian had ever seen. Her long, blond hair was complemented by her bright eyes and fair complexion. He could tell that she was a fae. A powerful fae.

"Why not? Why don't we kill the lot of you?" One of the beasts asked.

"The High Lord of the Night Court wants him alive, and myself, for that matter. If you kill us, you answer to him."

Apparently, this High Lord was feared by the beasts. They quickly slivered away to the dark places whence they came. Dorian was still staring, awestruck, at the woman.

"You'll catch cold if you stay in that stream any longer," She said, now addressing Dorian. "Come, Rhys will want to meet you."

Dorian stepped carefully out of the stream. "Who is Rhys? And why does he want to meet me?"

The woman laughed lightly, "Rhys is the one who is in charge around here. And you are a human in the heart of the Night Court- he'll want to know how you got here."

"Okay," Dorian said quietly, "And who are you?"

"Morrigan," She smiled, "But my friends call me Mor."

"I'm Dorian."

"King of Adarlan, apparently." Mor smirked. She pulled out some bandages from her pack and handed them to Dorian, who made quick work of his wound.

"How did you know that?" Dorian inquired, tightening the final knot.

"I've been listening." Mor chirped. "But I don't think I've ever heard of such a place as Adarlan."

"Well, I've never heard of the Night Court." Dorian said curtly. Mor started off into the forest and Dorian followed close behind.

Mor laughed, "Then I suppose you aren't from around here."

"No, I'm not."

"Well, then, Dorian. Let me show you around. This here is tree, and this- this is another."

Dorian scoffed, "Wow,"

"And over here," Mor continued, "Is a bush!"

"Yeah, we have a couple of those in Adarlan." Mor laughed.

"What is Adarlan like?" She asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"It's rough," Dorian sighed, "There was a lot of corruption and tension before I took the throne. There still is. My father was a tyrant. I didn't want to be like him."

"How did he die?" Mor asked quietly.

Dorian stopped walking. "I killed him."

If Mor was surprised she didn't show it. Instead, she turned around and continued leading Dorian through the forest. The terrain began shifting upward, and before long Dorian realized they were climbing a mountain. The summit was not visible over the tree tops, but soon torchlight could be seen in the distance.

The sun was beginning to set now, and the terrain was getting more difficult to navigate. Mor helped Dorian whenever she could, but mostly they just went along in silence.

The two made their way to a pair of large, black gates. Mor sighed, "Here at last."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Night Court**

Mor led Dorian silently through the halls. She was unusually quiet, and it bothered Dorian. The Night Court was different then he expected. More... empty. He studied the strange castle; the open air hallways were lined by sheer drops, the only thing protecting from certain death being loose, billowy curtains; the strangely warm temperature despite the snow capped mountains outside; and the immense amount of magic lingering in the air. He shuddered.

"So, who is this man we're meeting?" He asked casually.

"Rhys," She said in a low voice, "Is no man. He's my cousin. He's been through a lot, and he has not been in the best of moods lately. It's in your best interest to go along with whatever I say, speak only when spoken to, and and try to be as inconspicuous as possible. Treat him with the utmost respect, because he will not hesitate to kill you."

"Do you think he'll hear me out?" Dorian thought he heard flapping wings in the distance, but looked to see nothing. Mor didn't seem to notice.

"I'm thinking that he hasn't killed you yet, meaning either he wants to play with his food, or that he needs you alive for some reason." Dorian cracked a smile, but Mor remained serious. "Anyway, whatever you do don't-"

The door at the end of the hall swung open violently. Dorian froze and watched the most incredible fae strut out of the room beyond. His hair was black, his face tan. He looked tired, and his clothes hung loosely off his skinny frame. Darkness seemed to spill out of him. Every instinct told Dorian to run, but Mor seemed unaffected.

"Just the person I was looking for!" Mor chirped. The fae grunted. "Aren't you chipper today, Rhys?"

"What is you want?" Rhys growled, crossing his arms. "And who is this human?"

"This is Dorian," Mor said lightly. "I met him in the forest just South of here. He needed help."

"So you brought him here for refuge?" Rhys spat.

"Maybe. But I figured he could help us a little, too." Mor mused slowly. A look of understanding and amusement crossed Rhys' face for a split second.

"Sure," Rhys approached Dorian, suddenly seeming kinder. Dorian was now visibly shaking, and the fae said, "I'm Rhys, High Lord of the Night Court. And you, Dorian, are now my guest. What's mine is yours."

Dorian couldn't believe what he was hearing. He almost laughed with relief. "Thank you." He breathed. Rhys smiled, but there was something off about it.

"Anyway, I hope you find yourself comfortable here. I have business I need to attend to right now, but I'll gladly join you for supper." Rhys brushed past Dorian, and Dorian pretended not to notice Rhys' violet eyes examining every inch of him. As he stalked off, Rhys turned to make one last remark, "Welcome to the Night Court, Dorian Havilliard. I pray you'll keep out of trouble."

Dorian nodded, and Rhys left. There was something about Rhys that made Dorian shiver. Something was off about him. He seemed kind, but felt cruel. He looked handsome, but physically and mentally drained. He was an enigma, and Dorian was equally enthralled and terrified by him.

Mor nudged Dorian's arm and motioned towards the door. "Let's get you cleaned up," She said, "You'll upset the servants if you continue to drag dirt through the halls."

Dorian scoffed, "Servants? This place is practically abandoned."

"That's the glamour that is put on all guests who stay here. I can lift it if you want." Mor offered politely. Dorian shook his head.

"That's alright." He said. Mor led him through the grand halls and back corridors until they reached a small stairwell- the bottom of which held a door. Mor showed him into the room.

Dorian grinned. A large, soft bed lay in the one corner, while a walled off section proved to be a bathing room, and a wardrobe full of clothes awaited him. He was grateful to find such sanctuary, and he expressed it to Mor. "Thank you so much," He said, "I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"There's no need, I'm sure Rhys will put you to work soon enough." She said casually.

"Put to work?" Dorian asked, "What exactly will I be doing?"

"Why, you'll be our ambassador to the human realm!" Mor said vibrantly. "We've been needing a new one since-"

Mor caught herself. A somber look overtook her features. "I'm sorry," She continued. "It's best if you don't get involved with that."

Dorian nodded with understanding. He learned a long time ago that there were some things he did not want to know.

"Until we can figure out a way to get you home, it's best that you stay on Rhys' good side. He's been so inconsistent lately. I think his patience has finally run out. I hope that you don't see me as manipulative for suggesting it, but I just think we need your help as much as you need ours."

"It's only fair," Dorian mused, "Besides, the Night Court doesn't seem like such a bad place. I wouldn't mind a change in scenery."

Mor grinned, "I'm glad! If you need anything, just call. Supper is in an hour. I'll get you then, and show you around later."

Mor left Dorian alone, and he sighed. He ran a short bath, to wash off the layer of dirt and grime that had formed on his body. He washed his hair and face before stepping out. Dorian was not sure if it was the towels, or the magic in the air, but his hair was instantly dried after only one encounter with the towel. The same went for his body. He was grateful that he did not have to attend supper soaking wet.

Dorian dressed in the clothes in the wardrobe. Surprisingly, they fit him perfectly, and were quite comfortable. He wanted to discover more about the Night Court- about the fashion, the food, the music, the art, the people, the food, the politics, the literature, the food-

His stomach growled. Dorian was hungry after such an intense day. As if on cue, Mor knocked lightly on his door.

"It's me," She chirped. Dorian opened the door. Mor was dressed in a beautiful chiffon gown. Her hair was partially held back by a comb, and the rest of it was curled. He make-up was light and natural looking. She looked beautiful. But with that beauty was great strength. Mor was powerful, and magic seemed to radiate off her. Dorian had to stop himself from gaping too long at her. "Ready to go?"

"Y-yes," Dorian spat out. He wondered what conversation would emerge this evening. He wondered what Rhys thought of him, and what Rhys thought he was going to do with him. Suddenly, Dorian realized what he was: a sheep among wolves.

And he was walking straight into the pack.

* * *

 _Thank you guys so much for your support! I love reading your encouraging comments. The next chapter is coming soon! ^^_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dinner with the Beasts**

The silence surrounding them was that of one refusing to be awkward. Dorian did his best not to scarf all his food down at once, mostly because he was unnerved by Rhys, who had been staring at him since he sat down. When Dorian's glass ran out of wine, Rhys immediately refilled it.

"Thank you," He said quietly.

Rhys laughed. "Mor said you were a king."

Dorians cheeks flushed. He stammered, "Y-yes."

"Why did you leave?" Rhys questioned him, his violet eyes fixed on Dorian.

"I did not intend to." Dorian answered. "I was captured- thrown into the dungeon by my own private guard. And when the darkness had settled, I was here." Suddenly a wave of homesickness washed over him. Dorian realized the severity of the situation. How would he get home? And even if he went home, would he be able to stop the coup that was awaiting him?

"You seem distressed."

"I am distressed." Dorian sighed.

Rhys scoffed, "It's natural. You've found yourself in a scary new land filled with beasts beyond comprehension, and you don't know your way home. Don't worry- we don't know it either. Your kingdom must exist far away, or else I would have destroyed it by now. But I cannot destroy you, because you are our last string of hope."

"Rhys!" Mor groaned, "Don't be so sappy. You know full and well you could go to the Spring Court anytime you want-"

"-And start an devastating war." Rhys finished for her. Dorian could see the anger rising in him. He felt the magic pulse around him, and the dining room grow dark. "I will not risk the lives of my people for my own selfish ambitions."

"Feyre is not-"

Rhys stood and the room was filled with darkness. The only way Dorian could tell that he was still alive was by the sound of his distant breathing. In the darkness he could have sworn to hear a sob escape Rhys' lips. "No more." Rhys whispered. And when the darkness left, Rhys was gone.

Mor sighed. "I'm sorry Dorian," she too stood up and left. Dorian sat alone, frozen with fear. There was so much power in the darkness. There was passion and fear and love. It was consuming him.

Dorian wondered around the castle until he came across his room again. He collapsed onto his bed. He wanted desperately to go home. His head pounded.

He looked up from his pillow and saw the night sky. It was incredible. White stars formed constellations, which framed a waning moon. Not a cloud concealed the sight. Instead, the outline of the galaxy's edge was visible. It was the most beautiful thing Dorian had ever seen.

Somehow it comforted him to know that he was still looking at the same sky, and that somewhere out there was home. The stars had not fallen yet.

A sound like flapping wings interrupted Dorian's thoughts. Rhys landed a moment later, and stood looking out over Dorian's balcony. His broad shoulders were framed by the moonlight. "I should apologize," He said.

Dorian blinked. "Why?"

"I believe Mor may have misled you," He quickly answered.

"In what way?" Dorian sat up on his bed. Rhys turned his head toward him.

"I have a job for you, _King_ Dorian." It almost sounded like Rhys was mocking Dorian, "If you successfully complete it, I will find a way to send you home. If not, you are on your own. Will you accept it?"

"What is this job you will have me do?" Dorian was wary. He wanted to go home, but he did not want to do anything terrible.

"I cannot tell you unless you accept," Rhys spoke straight. In someway, Dorian felt like he should accept. He felt every aspect of his being urging him to say yes. But something deep inside him held him back.

"I cannot accept unless you tell me what kind of job I will be doing," Dorian retorted. Rhys smirked to himself.

"I need you to find someone, and bring them back here, to the Night Court," Rhys was trying to be discreet but Dorian had an idea of where this was going.

"And what will you do with them when they arrive?" Dorian questioned.

"Treat them like royalty," Rhys said. "So, what do you think?"

"Give me an hour to mull it over," Dorian said despite already having made his decision. Rhys gave him a slight smile and simply jumped off the terrace.

Dorian gasped and ran to the edge, only to see a pair of great, leathery wings catch Rhys. "Of course he has wings," Dorian huffed.

A gentle knocking brought him back to reality. "Yes?"

"It's just me," Mor entered the room.

"Oh, hello,"

"Hello," She chirped, "Sorry about dinner I probably should not have said anything about ... her."

"It's... fine." Dorian said slowly.

"Rhys offered you a job?" Of course. That was the reason she was here.

"Yes."

"Did you accept it?"

"Not yet." Dorian sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Not yet implying that you plan to accept it?" Mor came and stood next to Dorian. She looked worried.

"Yes." Dorian whispered.

Mor inhaled sharply, "I would tell you to run as far away from here while you still have the chance, but it seems to me that no matter how far you run, you will not make it home."

"What do you mean?" Dorian inquired.

"I do not think you are from this world." Mor said rather bluntly. "I think you are going to have to figure out how to cross dimensions."

"Can Rhys even do that?"

"I don't know," Mor laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised if I woke up tomorrow and the whole world was pink just because Rhys willed it to be."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." Mor sighed. "But I do know this- Rhys will keep his word. If he says he can take you home, I'm sure he'll find a way. No matter how long it takes him."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Waewyrds in the Forest**

Dorian woke to the howling of the wind and the crack of lightening. He sat up abruptly, his lip quivering. He looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings and momentarily forgot where he was. Until, of course, it call came flooding back.

"Decided yet?" Rhys asked. Dorian jumped from his bed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He purred.

"You're fine," Dorian said, still catching his breath.

"Well?" Dorian then realized that the time he had wanted to take thinking about his answer, he had spent napping.

"I-yes. Yes, I'll do whatever you need me to do and then you'll send me home." Dorian abruptly decided.

"Will you swear it? Even if this job costs you your life?" Rhys held out his hand, expecting Dorian to take it. Dorian gulped. This might be the only chance he would have to go home. Then again, if he was dead, he could never go home.

"I- I swear," Dorian took Rhys' hand and watched as a black, whirling tattoo climbed up his arm. It looked familiar. "What's this?"

"A bargain. Don't break it." Dorian nodded. Rhys went over to the mantel and kindled the fire. "I'll let you get your rest for tonight. You have quite a bit to do tomorrow." And with that he was gone. Dorian stared at the place where Rhys had stood only moments before. His time in the Night Court was getting stranger by the minute!

He laid back down and tried to sleep despite the nightmares that plagued him.

* * *

The next morning, a servant woke him. He looked like pure shadow barely held together by the diamonds and other precious jewels strewn throughout his body. He dressed Dorian in a light leather armor and gave him a dagger.

Dorian meandered his way to the dining room, where he found Rhys. "You're late," The High Lord said.

"Sorry," Said Dorian, "I don't mean to be." He went to pick up a grape from one of the vines, but as soon as his finger grazed it, the entire vine vanished.

"We don't have time to eat. Let's go." Rhys strode out of the room and Dorian almost had to jog to keep up.

"So what are we doing today?" He asked.

"Training. You wouldn't think I would send you into a land filled with thorns in nothing but your boots, would you? I do want you to be successful. But in order for you to be successful, you will have to become stronger- both mentally and physically."

"Okay," Dorian replied. The pair was exiting the castle now, and waltzing back into the forest. Even though it was morning, beneath the canopy of the trees, it felt like night.

"The only thing you have going for you is that you've survived this long in Fae territory."

"I should tell you-"

Rhys plundered on, "However, if you want to keep on surviving you need to be stronger, faster. Which (in regular circumstances) would be borderline impossible. But with my glamor over you- other fae won't bother you. Besides, you shouldn't have to fight your mission is pure stealth."

"About that," Dorian bit his lip, "What exactly is my mission?"

Rhys smirked, "You'll find out soon enough. For the meantime, focus on your training. Here-" Rhys stopped in a clearing and said, "This looks about right." He gave Dorian one last lazy smile and once again disappeared into thin air.

Dorian shut his gaping mouth. He wasn't sure what Rhys wanted him to do- so he started back to the castle. It wasn't long before he heard a familiar growl.

"Look who it is," The Thing hissed. "Little human. All alone in the wood..."

"If I die, the High Lord of the Night Court will avenge me." Dorian said boldly. Since it worked for Mor, he assumed it might work for him, too.

The Thing only laughed. "He'll never know it was us this time."

"Speaking of 'us'," Dorian said carefully, "Where's your partner?"

The cruel Thing only glanced up, which gave Dorian enough time to jump out of the way from the Thing that had quickly descended. Now both Things were in front of him, and he unsheathed his dagger.

"You think that tiny, little thing will harm us? It's not even ash!" The Things taunted him. Dorian stopped paying attention to them, and started paying attention to his surroundings. The Things were between him and the castle, however there was a ravine not 50 yards to his right. If he could lose them in there...

No, it would be too risky. Then again, he didn't really have a choice. Unless he could summon magic. He hadn't been able to summon magic the last time he tried, and he knew he couldn't rely on it.

Dorian took a deep breath and reached into his well of power. He went deeper and deeper and there was just- nothing. He just needed something. Just the smallest sliver of power.

Meanwhile, the Things moved in to strike. Dorian saw their claws, their teeth, their scaly, scaly skin. And he erupted.

The Things were impaled with stalagmites of ice. Dorian was relieved and suddenly very sick. He threw up, then, realizing that the Things were to escape their bounds soon enough, he ran.

He ran and ran and ran. Dorian heard the Things crying out and breaking from their bounds. But he kept on running. And when he made it to the castle, the whole world started spinning. He banged on the doors, hoping that someone would answer.

When Dorian looked back, he saw the Things emerging from the trees. They were pissed. The moment they saw him, they bolted towards him.

And the world was still spotty. And darkness blotted out his vision. Even breathing became difficult.

And when Dorian tried to call out, he fell to the ground.

And the world went black.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you all for your support! I have really enjoyed writing this, and I can't wait to share more of it with you! I just wanted to quickly clarify that this story will be a retelling- or basically a "what could have happened"- version of ACOWAR. My story overlaps with ACOWAR in quite a few places, and I have had to bend the canon to suit my story. Also, sorry for the spotty updates! I finally got a new pc so hopefully I will be able to update more frequently!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Silence in the Library**

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Rhys muttered, "This could be a problem."

"You think?" Mor exclaimed. She motioned to the still body of Dorian Havillard, who, two days later, had not awoken. "What were you thinking- leaving him all alone in the woods when you knew the Waewyrds were after him?"

"Waewyrds are hardly a threat," Rhys puffed.

"Perhaps to you- but to a human?" Mor crossed her arms and shook her head. "You're insane, Rhys."

"He has magic, and he's human. Do you know how rare that is? He could be a great asset-"

"If he can't use magic without passing out, then how could magic be an asset?" Mor sighed and slumped into a nearby chair. She rubbed her temple and continued, "I know what mission you want to send him on and I can already tell you that it's impossible."

"He's our only chance at getting Feyre back," Rhys whispered. He looked empty, defeated.

"Feyre is strong," Mor said, "Stronger than you think. She will be fine. It's no use to sending Dorian to his death."

Rhys exhaled sharply and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

* * *

When Dorian woke up later that day, his head was still pounding. He moaned as he sat up, suddenly feeling very hungry.

"Finally," Rhys drawled, "The princess awakes."

Dorian jumped out of his skin. "You can't keep doing that!"

"Doing what? Winnowing?" Rhys shook his head and took a seat in a chair. "If that's what you're getting all jumpy about you need to rethink your priorities."

"Whatever it is, it won't kill you to knock would it?" Dorian sighed.

"Fine," Rhys winnowed out of the room and knocked on the door sarcastically.

"Come in," Dorian called, and Rhys winnowed back to his seat. Dorian's stomach growled. "I'm starving- can I get something to eat?"

"You're too spoiled," Rhys huffed. He snapped his fingers and a plate of food appeared on Dorian's bedside table. "Better? Can we talk now?"

"Mm-hmm," Dorian hummed, mouth full of bread.

"You have magic," Rhys said. Dorian slowed his chewing and swallowed. He felt exposed.

"Yes,"

"That's not normal."

"No, it's not," Dorian sighed, "I don't know where it came from, and I barely know how to control it. In my world, it's too much. I can't stop using magic. But here- here it's different. My magic is still here, but it's distant. I have to dig deep to find it. And it hurts. A lot."

"That is strange," Rhys bit his lips, "It makes sense that different dimensions would have different rules about magic, but even so... Is there fae in your world? What about human sorcerers who can use magic so organically?"

"We have fae, but humans who use magic are rather scarce. And most of them end up being demi-fae or something."

"I see. You are," Rhys' eyes flashed, "unique."

Dorian let out a laugh, "That's one word for it."

"I wonder if I can train you to adjust to the magic in this dimension- that would be a very useful skill. But it might take too much time, or maybe be too taxing on your body. What do you think?" Rhys reclined in his seat, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"It would be ... difficult," Dorian thought back to the forest when he tried to use magic and there was just nothing- nothing left. What if he had permanently lost his magic? Was that even possible? He didn't want to think about it, "But I don't think it would be worth it. Since, after this mission, I will be returning to my world."

"Yes, of course." Rhys stood to leave, "I'm still gonna make sure you're the best fighter a human can be before I send you anywhere near the Spring Court."

"Is that where my mission is? The Spring Court?" Dorian asked earnestly.

"Yes," Rhys said, frowning. "I expect to continue your training as soon as possible, but for now I'll let you rest." He inhaled sharply then left by the door rather than winnowing, which struck Dorian as odd. Dorian did not dwell on it but instead finished the food Rhys had made appear. Dorian still didn't understand the whole magic thing.

* * *

The next morning, Dorian was feeling much better. Rhys did not join him for breakfast, but Mor informed him that he had some business to attend to. "He'll be back this afternoon to resume your training," She said.

Dorian huffed, "Great."

Mor smirked, "I heard about your little run in with the Waewyrds. They usually only eat birds and fish, which was why I was surprised that they went after you. But I did some research in the library and apparently, they can sense inter-dimensional shifts- which is probably why they were after you,"

"There's a library here?" Dorian's mood lightened. He liked libraries. He liked getting lost in them. He liked losing himself for a little while. And Dorian had a lot he needed to sort out.

"Yes, I can show you after breakfast, if you want," Mor offered.

"I'd like that very much," Dorian said. Mor smiled to herself. "What?"

"Nothing- you just remind me of someone,"

"Oh," Dorian laughed. "So- sorry I interrupted you- Waewyrds? That sounds almost familiar. Do you have runes called Wyrdmarks here? I wonder if they are related."

"I've never heard of any kinds of runes like that, but I'm no expert on ancient runes." Mor shook her head and Dorian watched her loose blond curls bounce. He blinked.

"Right," Why was everyone so attractive here? First Rhys, then Mor? Of course, Dorian had not seen many other fae yet, but the fact that they were both highly above average said something to him. He hoped that not all fae were like that. Even though he himself was fairly attractive, he didn't compare to these people. He could not use his looks as a weapon.

"Anyway," Mor continued, "I'll show you the library. Maybe you can find something I hadn't seen before."

Dorian nodded, and once they had finished their breakfast, he followed Mor through the many corridors to the library. It was on the interior of the castle, so there were no windows, however, there was plenty of light. It was rather small, which disappointed Dorian, but it was cozy. There were large leather chairs and low tables. The shelves that lined the wall went up 40 or 50 ft.

"Here it is," Mor announced, "It's not that impressive. You should see the library in Velaris- it's a million times as large as this. This is basically just storage for Rhy's extra books. There's still some good stuff in here- you just have to find it."

And then Mor left. And Dorian was in the library alone. It was a lot quieter in here than Dorian was used to. He thought back to the last time he was in a library and had stolen that diary. Did he still have it?

Dorian checked the inside of his waistcoat- the diary was so thin he hadn't realized it had been there. He was tempted to open it again and read more, but he felt like eyes were all around him. Finally, he could describe the silence in the library. It was almost like everything was holding its breath.

Dorian exhaled. Perhaps it was just him who had been holding his breath.

Dorian stuffed the diary back in his waistcoat and diverted his attention to the shelves. He perused them, trying the find some sort of pattern that the books might be sorted by As far a Dorian could tell, the books were arranged alphabetically by the authors last name. Most of the books were in languages Dorian could not understand. He found several written in the Common Tongue, all written by the same author. He pulled these out. It was a series of books. Fictional books. In a fictional world.

Dorian was very curious. These books also looked like they had been well read, so they must be decent enough. He picked up the first novel and began. The story captivated him from the first sentence. He lost himself in the story- the characters. The book was like nothing he had ever read before.

Dorian did not notice when Rhys winnowed in. Rhys cleared his throat. Dorian looked up from the book he had been reading.

"Reading time's over," Rhys said, "It's time to train."

Dorian groaned.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for your continued support! I hope you enjoy this longer chapter :) See you with another soon!


End file.
